The Beginning of the Six
by Jake H
Summary: Six Legends are forced to depart from their homeworld. These teens were choosen by destiny to do great things, and to serve and protect the innocent. Read on as they discover their powers and true fate. This story and stuff is made origionally by me and Kaarie X, and assisted with Minato4ever. Rated T. Warning; Cursing, violence, and such. Not for the lame/faint of heart.


*The scene where the parents are saving the six*

* * *

_In a world unknown to humans, an empire reaches the end of its rein. The once beautiful world now brought to its knees by rebels with obscured intentions. . ._

All throught the empire, buildings, plants, wildlife, and even innocent citizens are being burned down, and captured. Ominus creatures rise from the ground, summond by the rebels taking over. The only way tell between the rebels and the innocents are the eyes: the rebel's ireses are perminantly purple while the innocent's ireses are natural colors, when they're in their power forms, they're red.

The rebels are ruthless, murdering anyone who refuses to go down quietly. But the most important element that the rebels seek in order to perminantly take over, they have to destroy the legendaries and their children. Not only are the legendaries the leaders of the vast empire, but they are also the only symbols of hope when all is lost.

One of the creatures summond broke into the royal palace. The young servants and visiiters were the first to die. However, one of the servants survived by fight back and managed to kill one. The rebels forgot that they were facing a people who wont go down without a fight. Although, it wasn't long before reinforcements came and surrounded the palace. The legendaries were already fully aware of what was going on and were already fighting. Luckily, one of the servants made it out and alerted them of the take over of the palace, but they had not yet reached the children. . .

The leaders finally made it to the children. But to their surprise, a creature was in the same room as their dear babies. They quickly destroyed it and began making their way to the lower basement. Through an eerie looking storage container, the head leader, Daniel, opened a secret entrance to their children's salvation. As they hastely placed the children into the teleporter pods, the rebels appeard right behind them. One of the rebel leaders had nearly taken one of the children, but the one of the male legendaries had threw them back into the enterance. With a tear dropping from her eye, the first queen, Kleopetrina, pushed the button to send the children to the safety of their other parents.

The rebel leaders and the rulers stood for a final face-off. The couragous eyes of the leaders attempting to stare down the corrupted eyes of the rebels with no avail.

The rebel leader, with all his cocky glory, let out a triumphant laugh as if he knew the outcome of what is to come. "How's it feel, _Danny_? How's it feel to know your rule will come to an end? To know we're gonna kill everyone you love. . .? Oh, and that you'r gonna die?"

But the leader daniel showed no reaction. Anger was boiling deep inside his entire being, but it was that anger that forced his face to stay neutral.

Another one of the male rebels with slicked back hair spoke next. "My dear Queen Patrina, it's only one of each of your children that we require. Please, I don't want things to get out of hand."

Kleopatrina scowled at the nickname the rebel gave her. Her eyes sharpened as tight as they could manage, as her anger build up. "How dare you assume we would sacrifice any of our children!"

One of the rebel women, the most grotesquely formed face the rulers had ever layed eyes on smiled softly. "Then that's that. We can either beat it out of them, or we can kill them and find the children ourselves. I prefer both."

The battle that took take place was unmistakingly innevitable at that point.

_"Finally!"_

_"Shut up Jake!"_

_"Both of you just ruined our parent's story! Besides, the fight isn't even going to be shown."_

_"WHAT? DAMMIT!"_

_"Ugh! I can't believe they didn't tell about my Mommy's totally beautiful silk outfit collection!"_

_"Johanna, no one wants to hear your voice."_

_"Pole kwa usumbufu. Hebu tu kuendelea na hadithi." _**(Google it in Swahili '-')**


End file.
